Top Secret
by FujoshiandFundashi
Summary: Au!Spy!AoKagaKuro story. Kagami Taiga was a 23 year old male, who was shot and left to die on the side of the road in the pouring rain. That is until small male with light blue hair, and matching eyes found him. As Kagami came to find out the his savior name was Kuroko Tetsuya and that he was a spy for hire, he also had a partner named Aomine Daiki. Kagami joins their group.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't mess up Bakagami." Said husky voice, through the ear piece, "Don't want a screw up like last time. The red head called Kagami Taiga growled his response, "Shut up Ahomine." Kagami stole a quick glance down each end of the hallway, before he spoke again, "You played a hand last time. Besides all I'm doing is guarding the door." Inside the said door, was a small male expertly hacking his way into some files. The genius hacker's name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and if you weren't paying attention to him he'd disappear like a ghost, and reappear like one. Kagami was grateful to Kuroko, since he smaller male had save him from dying on the side of the road, and given him a place to stay.

Could you both be silent please." Came the monotonous voice of Kuroko, "I can't concentrate when you guys are having a hissy mitch."

"Sorry." Apologized both offending parties. Kagami sighed as he gave another quick glance down the hallway, but when he turned to the right he noticed a small male next to him. "Gah, Kuroko!" Kagami yelped, clutching his gun tighter, "Don't scare me like that. " Kuroko just stared at Kagami, "Please, don't kill anyone with that." Kagami just shook his head, and looked at the metal box Kuroko was carrying on his shoulders, "Should I carry that?" Kuroko shook his head and started to walk off in the direction of the stairs, "No, you'd probably just drop it." Kagami's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. As Kagami turned to follow behind the shorter male, a loud alarm began wailing, and red lights began flashing.

"Sorry," Aomine said over the headset, "Wrong wire." Before Kagami could utter an insult over the headset, Kuroko quickly grabbed Kagami's hand and dragged him al0ng toward the exit, "Please don't dilly-dally, Kagami-kun." Kagami could hear the sounds of foot steps behind them, and glancing over he found that the sound was coming from a herd of men chasing after them. "Shit." Kagami tightened his grip on Kuroko's hand and pulled in front of Kuroko, and began to drag the male along. Kagami knew that Kuroko wasn't one for stamina, nor was he a fighter. Kuroko was good at one on one, but otherwise he'd be out in a few minutes. "Kagami-kun, there is an emergency exit on the left." Kuroko stated as he noticed it up ahead. Obeying the suggestion, Kagami went left and the two headed down the many flights of stairs, followed by the heard of men. Kagami and Kuroko were lucky that none of the shoots fired behind them hit them, but they soon came to a man standing at the bottom of the stairs, pointing a gun straight at Kagami. Then suddenly the man dropped dead, from a head shot. Kagami turned quickly to go down the next flight and saw Kagami standing there with a gun, "Sorry Tetsu, but it seems like I'm going to have to use this." Aomine said firing another two shoots at the men following behind Kuroko and Kagami. Once the two had passed Aomine he fired another two shoots and followed behind them. Three more flights left and they made it out the exit. Aomine reached into his pocket and found a can of tear gas. "Oh ho." Aomine said pleased as he pulled the pin and tossed behind him, then quickly shut the door.

"Ka-ka..." Kuroko said panting between each syllable, "Please…wait..." Kuroko stumbled and fell onto the concrete. Kagami stopped to help Kuroko up, but Aomine quickly scooped up the smaller male, leaving Kagami to grab the small metal box Kuroko was carrying. "Really?" Kuroko muttered he hated being carried. The three were not out of the woods yet, as a group of suits began chasing them. "Forgive me Tetsu." Aomine said he tossed the smaller male into a pile of garbage, "Take the documents and meet us back home." Kagami tossed the box towards Kuroko and the two quickly lead the group of men, who never noticed Kuroko as they ran by, off towards the park.

Kuroko pouted angrily, he hated being thrown around as much as he hated being carried. Grabbing the metal box, Kuroko made his way towards the base/home. "I'm so going to Ignite Kai on that idiot." Kuroko grumbled as he stepping into the house 15 minutes later, "Time to shower." Kuroko set the metal box near the couch, and began to strip off his clothing, "Nigou, I'm back." Kuroko got a happy bark as response, and an adult husky came bounding out. "Let me shower first." Kuroko said as he received lots of lickings from the dog.

When Kuroko finished his shower, he grabbed the two hanging towels, which were a light blue color, which represented that they were his. Aomine had a navy blue color and Kagami had a dark red. Kuroko wrapped a towel around his waist and used the other one to dry his hair. Kuroko stepped out when he heard Nigou start to bark, "Ah, welcome back." Aomine and Kagami had just returned home, and were out of breath. "Thanks." They panted in unison, and then they noticed that Kuroko was half naked, and still dripping wet, plus his nipples were exposed. The two blushed and looked away, leaving silence to fill the room. Kuroko left and went to his bed room to get change.

While the smaller male was away. Aomine and Kagami began to picker again.

"Oi, quiet gawking at Tetsu."

"I wasn't gawking."

"Yeah right, Bakagami, and besides I noticed you holding hands with him."

"We were trying to escape. Beside I saw you touching his ass when you were carrying him."

"So what? Tetsu is mine."

"Says who? Kuroko could go for me." Kagami retorted.

"Haha, yeah right." Aomine snorted back.

"I wouldn't mind having a threesome." Interjected a third voice.

Both Kagami and Aomine turned their heads to look at Kuroko, who had come back dressed in a shirt, that could have easily fit Aomine or Kagami, and was wearing a black pair of boxers, though it was mainly hidden by the shirt. "I heard that threesomes are most pleasurable." Kuroko said as a matter-of-fact, but he glanced at the two taller males, and flashed them a flirtatious smirk. "Anyways, Nigou bed time." Kuroko said calling for the husky, who came bounding up to his master, tail wagging happily. "Good night." Kuroko said as he walked off to his room. Soon Kagami and Aomine got ready for bed in the two rooms across from Kuroko's and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami woke in a cold sweat and with a racing heart.

_That dream again.. How many times has it been now?_

Kagami glanced at the alarm clock, _fuck only 3:00am. _Kagami shook away the remaining nightmares from his head, and then got out of bed. "Honestly, how many times have I had that dream. Every single time I get shot. Who was that shooter…it's like I know his face face, but…" Kagami mumbled as stumbled into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Kagami stood there drinking in the dark, in complete silence.

"Kagami-kun?" a soft voice said next to Kagami, causing him to do a spit take.

"KUROKO!" Kagami yelped, only to be hushed by the smaller male, "Aomine-kun is still sleeping."

"Don't scare me like that." Kagami growled quietly as he wiped his mouth, " What're you doing up so early?"

"Nigou, had to go to the bathroom so I took him out." Kuroko responded as he felt around in the dark for a towel, "What are you doing up? You and Aomine-kun tend to sleep to sleep till noon on our days off." Kagami walked back towards the entrance to flip on the lights, "I had that dream again." Kuroko knelt down to wipe the water on the floor, "Oh?"

"When you found me…I was bleeding right." Kagami inquired solemnly. Kuroko stood up and walked over to the taller male and placed a hand on Kagami's solar plexus, "You were shot right here. It was miracle that you were still barely alive; you had lost so much blood. Luckily though, Midorima-kun was nearby taking care of Aomine." Kagami frowned, "I kept dreaming about the moment I got shot, and the face of my shooter, but I can't remember their name." Kuroko removed his hand from Kagami's torso and let it drop to his side, "Do you really wish to remember it?" Kagami gave him a confused look, but Kuroko brushed it off with a smile, "Are you able to fall back a sleep? Or shall I help you sleep?" Kagami's face turned a slight shade of pink, "Wha-wha-what!?" Kuroko chuckled slightly, "Why are you blushing? I was going to offer you some _warm milk_." Kagami sighed, a bit disappointed, but mainly in relief.

_Oh, he was talking about a glass of warm milk._

"Nah, I'll be fine anyways good night." Kagami said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair, then he returned to his room. Kagami tried to fall asleep again, but he didn't succeed in the slightest. At 8 am he got up again to begin breakfast. "Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said surprised as he walked into the kitchen, "Could you not sleep?" Kagami sighed as he nodded, "What are you doing up Kuroko?" Kuroko sat down at the kitchen table, "I just stayed up and browsed the web."

"Should sleep more, it'll help you get taller." Kagami commented, then he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Are you calling me short?" Kuroko pouted annoyed. Kagami stabbed him in the sides as well, "I'm just trying to give you some advice, stupid."

"I don't need advice from a Bakagami." Kuroko retorted, only to have Kagami grab his head.  
"You stink 'in punk."

Before Kagami could do much, a dark hand yanked Kagami's hand off of Kuroko's head. "Oi!." Aomine said grumpily as he pulled Kuroko into a protective hug. "Good morning Aomine-kun." Kuroko said calmly, "We're having a western style breakfast." Kagami glared at Aomine slightly, "You're up early." Aomine released his grasp on Kuroko and stole a piece of bacon from the pan, "I could sense that Tetsu needed me…ow hot hot." Kagami rolled his eyes and returned to his cooking. "You probably had to go to the bathroom." Aomine just shrugged as he let the bacon hang from his mouth. A happy bark introduced the final family member to the team. "Morn 'in Nigou." Aomine said as he watched Kuroko go over and greet the husky.

When breakfast was ready the three sat down at the table and just chatted about different things, mainly about basketball. It was a sport they all loved, and would play when they could. "Hm, what is the plan today?" Kagami asked as he finished chewing a piece of egg. "I just have to drop off those documents, and then there are no other missions." Kuroko said as he pushed his plate of food to the side, only a third of it was gone. "Then we should go somewhere." Aomine suggested.

"Where though?" Kagami asked. Despite being spies it's not like the got paid a lot.

"I want to go to the aquarium. I heard they got some penguins recently." Kuroko said, "They have the Rockhoppers now."

Aomine and Kagami raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

Kuroko sighed, "They're a type of penguin with funny looking eyebrows."

"Oh, so like Kagami." Aomine snorted. Kagami glared at Aomine and shouted, "Oi!" Then Kagami turned to Kuroko, "Is that what you really want to do?" Kuroko nodded with a smile on his face. "Okay then let's go for it." Aomine said beating Kagami to the line. Kuroko smile got bigger as he stood up and set his plate on the floor for Nigou, "Then we should drop off those documents soon."

Kagami and Aomine brought their empty plates to the sink. "Well get dressed and we'll head over to drop them off." Kagami said as he watched Aomine and Kuroko walk off to their own rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

"KUROKOCCHI~" came the voice of a blonde dog…er, human being. Kuroko dodged the attack of 6'4'' tall blonde male. "Good morning Kise-kun." Kuroko responded nonchalantly as the blonde male crashed to the ground, "Is Akashi-kun in?" The blonde quickly stood up, "I believe so." Kuroko gave a nod of thanks and entered the medium size building, "Please wait outside". Kise turned his attention the two standing behind him, "Aominecchi who is this?" Aomine gave Kise a bored look, going to the "Headquarters" always left Aomine to feel bored, this place always looked like a regular office building and gave off this boring feel. "Some stray Tetsu saved from bleeding to death." Kagami glared at the former before turning to the blonde, "My name is Kagami Taiga." Kise gave Kagami a quick look over than gave him a look of pity.

_This guy is pissing me off._

Kagami felt ready to hit the blonde, but he was distracted when he heard a loud female voice that sounded annoyed, "Dai-chan!" Kagami gave a confused expression and watched as the owner of the voice, a pink haired well-endowed female, walked over to Aomine. "Dai-chan you haven't contacted me at all!" the pinkette scolded, "I was worried about you." Aomine just sighed, "You're annoying Satsuki." The pinkette pulled on Aomine's ear then she glanced over her shoulder towards Kagami, "Ah, you must be Kagami Taiga, right?" Kagami was a bit shocked that this person knew who he was, "Ah, yes I am…" The woman smiled and let go of Aomine's ear and turned towards him, "My name is Momoi Satsuki, and I'm this place's informant. That over there is Kise Ryouta, our undercover agent." Momoi explained placing her hands on her hips, "Akashi-kun had…TETSU-KUN!" Kuroko had returned with a new set of documents in his hands, and was tackled by Momoi, "Momoi-san good morning." Momoi proceed to crush Kuroko with a hug, "I've missed you so much Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko responded with a simple, "You're crushing me." When Momoi let go, Kise immediately began to cling to the shorter male, "Kurokocchi are you free today? Let's go on a date!" Kuroko slipped out of Kise's grasp and walked towards where Aomine and Kagami were and bowed, "I must politely decline; today I'm going on a date with Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun." Both Momoi and Kise weren't shocked by what Kuroko had said, but by what followed after; a small smile coming for the light haired boy. Kagami turned his face away to hide the small blush forming across his face, _Kuroko is so cute when he smiles._ "Well then should we get walking?" Aomine said grinning as slung his arm over Kuroko's shoulder. Bidding good-bye Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko made their way to the bus stop that would that would depart to the aquarium. "So what did you get?" Aomine said as he took the folder from Kuroko, "Hm, who is this?" Kagami looked over the tanned male's shoulder, "Isn't he some kind of politician or something?" Kuroko nodded as he took the folder back, "That is correct. Akashi-kun said that he is our next mission." Aomine let out an exaggerated sigh, "Man, can't we do anything fun first."

The three speed up as they saw the bus approaching, hopping onto the bus the three took the seat in the far back. "Satomi-san has been in the news quite a few times for having affairs and stuff." Kuroko said as he sat down between Kagami and Aomine, "He seems to have a few scandals about him; Akashi said that we could take care of him after our date though." Kagami felt like a high school girl, blushing whenever the word date was mentioned.

The bus ride was 15 minutes long and within that time span, the three talked about Basketball. "The other day it was Seirin vs. Touou for the Inter-High." Kuroko said smiling, "It was quiet the match. Touou had a good power forward, but the Seirin seems to have player that makes his shots while under pressure." The two listened closely as Kuroko continued speaking; beside work basketball was something they took seriously. "The kid seems to be couch's child, though she shows no favoritism. I think the couches name was…ah, we're here." The got off the bus, making sure they left nothing behind and entered the aquarium. "Wow this place is huge." Whistled Kagami as he waited with Aomine, while Kuroko got the tickets. "I wonder if they got sharks." Aomine wondered out loud. Kuroko came back and handed at ticket to the two taller males, "Let's go."

The first stop per request from Kuroko was the sea turtles. "Cute." Kuroko said monotonously, though the other two knew that he was excited. Their next stop the sharks, as requested by Aomine. "Whoa, that one is a brute." Aomine commented as he watched a large Great White go by. "Yeah, I would not go surfing with that in the waters." Kagami commented as another Great White swam by. "Surfing?" Kuroko asked, taking a moment to pry his eyes away from the tank to look at Kagami. "While in America I would go surfing from time to time." There next stop was the tanks with dolphins showing off. A large crowd had gathered in front, but Kuroko had ghosted his way to the front.

Beside Kuroko was a young 6 year old girl, with waist length black hair styled with a _hime hairstyle_ and cute light green dress, standing on her tiptoes trying to get a better look. "Let me help." Kuroko said as he bent down and picked the girl up, "Can you see better?" The girl nodded happily, she and Kuroko watched the dolphins with small smiles on their faces. When the dolphins swam away, tired of showing off, Kuroko made his way back to his cohorts. "You two are lucky to be tall enough to be able to see from the back." Commented Kuroko. Kagami just nodded, "Where did you get the kid from?" Kuroko looked at the girl still in his arms, "Ah, I was helping her get a better look." The girl smiled up at Kuroko, "My name is Anya. Thank you for helping me." Kuroko smiled at the girl, "My name is Kuroko, where are your parents?" The girl shrugged, "Daddy is doing some business here. I just ran away because I was bored. Oh! Can we go see the Sting Rays?" Aomine scratched the back of his head as he watched Kuroko walk over to the tank with said animal, "We need to get rid of this kid quick, or else Tetsu might become attached." Kagami watched the two as they went to another, smaller tank filled with starfish, "Kuroko seems to handle pretty well."

"That's because Tetsu like kids. They seem to like him a lot too."

Kagami watched Kuroko and Anya some more, it kind felt nice watching the two together like it was natural or something. "Let's go see the penguins." Kuroko called over as he went on ahead with Anya. "Honestly can't we find the kid's dad?" Grumbled Aomine as he followed behind.

At the penguin section it was noticeably cooler giving Kagami the chills. "Aomine-kun! Kagami-kun! Look Rock Hoppers." Aomine and Kagami approached the tank, and Aomine snickered, "Check out those eyebrows. I gonna call this one Kagami, because they both have funny eyebrows." Kagami punched the darker male in the arm. "Aomine-kun don't make fun of the penguins by calling them names." Kuroko said teasingly. Kagami glared at the smaller male then turned to the girl, "What's your dad's name?" Anya looked up at Kagami was chocolate brown eyes, "Papa's name is Satomi. He's a politissian." Kagami nodded slowly, "A politician then…." Then it snapped this girl's father was their next target. "Ne ne Kuroko-niichan." Anya said tugging on his shirt, "You should come to my birthday party tomorrow." Kuroko smiled at the girl, "Tomorrow is your birthday? My, how old are you turning?" The girl held up seven fingers, smiling shyly, "You'll come won't you." Kuroko looked towards a tank with emperor penguins in it, "Hmm, I don't know…" the girl began to beg saying "pleaseeee." Kuroko chuckled, "I guess I can make it. You have to ask your dad first." The girl nodded when Kuroko said yes, but pouted when he mentioned her dad's name, "But daddy won't even be there. He never comes." Kuroko tilted his head slightly, "Really?" Anya nodded, "He never pays attention to me."

"Anya!" came a gruff voice belonging to tall muscular man, wearing a black suit. Aomine and Kagami both reacted by turning around, pretending to look at the animals. They always tended to avoid confronting people wearing black suits. "I've come to take you home." Kuroko set Anya down on the ground, "Do you know this man?" Anya nodded, "Yeah, he's my bodyguard." Kuroko gave a slow nod and stood up again. "Kuroko-niisan, my party is tomorrow at 4:00pm. The address is Akita drive in the uptown district. Takomi please give Kuroko-niisan an invitation." The Bodyguard obeyed and pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Kuroko. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Kuroko said as he waved good-bye to the girl as she walked off. Aomine and Kagami joined Kuroko once the other two had left.

"Wow that was…" Kagami began, but he stopped when Kuroko gave him a knowing smile. "I happened to remember her face from that file, though I didn't expect her to be here I having Akashi might have known though. " Aomine took the invitation from Kuroko, "And you played nice to get closer to her." Kuroko snatched the invitation back from Aomine, "I didn't play nice, and Anya-chan was very pleasant girl to be with. Now I want to stop by the gift shop then I need to find a stuff bat for tomorrow."

"A stuffed bat?" the two said in unison.


End file.
